Unless otherwise indicated herein, the elements described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As the use of mobile communication devices continues to increase, location-based services performed for or by a mobile communication device can be useful to a user of the mobile communication device. A location-based service (LBS) can include an information service that is accessible by the mobile communication device through a mobile communication network. Performance of the LBS can be based on a location (i.e., a position) of the mobile communication device.
The location of a mobile communication device can be determined using global positioning system (GPS) satellites, but the signals from those satellites may not be available to a mobile communication device in certain situations, such as while that device is indoors or within a tunnel.
Alternatively, the location of the mobile communication device can be determined using trilateration, such as advanced forward link trilateration (AFLT), based on signals of a given frequency band the mobile communication device measures from a base transceiver station serving the mobile communication device and signals within the given frequency band from other base transceiver stations. Determining an accurate location of the mobile communication device can be affected by various factors, such as, but not limited to, a speed of the mobile communication device while the mobile communication device is within a vehicle, weak signals from a base transceiver station, a low density of base stations serving the mobile communication device, or some other reason. A way to determine a more accurate location of a mobile device is desirable.